


there is nothing left for me but to love you

by gonqjunim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonqjunim/pseuds/gonqjunim
Summary: It's when Tetsurou decides to set a perfect moment that Kei redefines again what perfect means.Alternatively, a drabble where Tetsurou hates the weather because it fucked up their supposed romantic date.





	there is nothing left for me but to love you

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Frank Sinatra's 'The way you look tonight' and thought of them dancing under the moonlight, kind of decided to twitfic about it but I was all too angsty that i ended up writing a failed date and a rather, sweet, out of character, Kei.
> 
> The Volcanic Grill is a real restaurant uptown. It's been so long since I wrote shit (and I wanted to start by writing this), so I obviously failed describing how beautiful that place is. Sobs.

Tetsurou sighs. He finds himself stopping in an orange awning at five in the afternoon. He stares at the forming puddle of water in the broken asphalt. The rain started to pour sometime around noon, half-hearted, barely soaking. He barely paid any attention to it; the weather was the least of his concerns – but all the troubles for today seemed to have erupted from there.

He waits for the rain to stop.

A thunder claps a minute later, the rain pours even harder.

The idea in his head was simple, enough to be executed perfectly. At two o’clock, right after he’s done with the graphic designs he’s supposed to complete for the day, ( _Supposed_. He lied to Daichi about finishing them. Who wants their pineapple juice product to be promoted with their stupid face anyway?) he’s going to pick up the flowers he reserved the day before.

However, with the looming gray skies was his car, acting up halfway through the flower shop where he was heading to.

He could have waited for his car to be fixed but he still had to get the flowers and hail a cab to the restaurant to confirm his reservation for tonight , the owner refused to do it through phone calls because several people ended up not showing, leaving empty seats for what would have been the customers who went there personally but left because they couldn’t be accommodated.

To his dismay, the flower shop owner left this morning, leaving the flower arrangement to his newly hired employee who is still getting the grasp of his job.

Tetsurou looks at the poorly arranged bouquet in his hand and stops himself before he could throw them into the trash bin beside the shed.

The Volcanic Grill is quite a famous restaurant in a hotel uphill. Tetsurou finds the place cozy, the view of the city is better at night, and the design is just fitted for romantic dates and chill night outs. The menu is mostly grilled food cooked from scratch (Kei likes garlic buttered shrimp, Kei likes sea snail soup, Kei likes champagne – god, he’ll get anything Kei likes.).

This could have been perfect; the owner was nice enough to tell him that he’ll make sure the band plays jazz sets during their show in the restaurant during their date.

A little later, the owner calls him that the reservation will have to be moved for the next evening if the weather gets better. The tables and chairs are already soaked from the rain. Tetsurou mutely agrees, so will he be.

He doesn’t insist and thanks him for informing him anyway.

He just sighs, for the umpteenth time. If not for the series of mishaps that occurred today, all that could have been left was to pick up Kei after work.

He bites back a curse. The university where Kei works at is about ten minutes away by foot from where he is now, but the rain doesn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. He scratches his head in frustration, the nature is good at wounding his pride.

He starts walking, with weight on each step, like a kid throwing tantrums for not getting the toy he wanted so bad at the department store.

The rain continues to pour, his navy-blue long sleeves – that he purposely bought for tonight – getting drenched. A taxi cab drives by, taunting him, and Tetsurou lets it pass by. He’s not going to pay bills for a measly five-minute drive. He’s going to continue walking, he’s going to let the rain make fun of him and his disappointment, he’s going to be the most miserable man –

“Tetsu?”

Tetsurou looks up, and sees Kei holding an umbrella, covering them both from the stupid rain. Kei looks confused, seeing his boyfriend looking sullen and drenched in the rain.

The older gives him a wry grin, frustration evident in his eyes, and disappointment seething through his tone.

“I’m sorry babe, looks like we’ll have to go home today.”

-

Kei remains silent as Tetsurou tells his tale. He responds with a hum from time to time, hands moving to dry the older man’s hair. Kei’s movements are soft and soothing, Tetsurou almost forgets his bad luck, almost forgets their ruined date. But he notices how the rain has stopped now. There goes his luck.

"The flowers look dumb." He hears the younger male comment, and he sucks a deep breath. It was dumb. Everything was.

He could feel Kei's fingertips trace his forehead, with soft presses in soothing motion that makes him sigh. "We could have watched a movie here instead," Kei continues, "it could have saved you time and effort. So dumb."

Tetsurou lowers his head, dejected with his boyfriend's words, but Kei moves beside him.

The latter nudges his shoulders, "I believe this is your nth attempt for a surprise date but it ended up failing again."

He hears him chuckle, and Tetsurou looks at Kei to retaliate. His eyes widen, and he could feel the growing heat in his cheeks. Kei looks at him lovingly. God. Kei looks so good when he smiles, Kei looks so perfect under the moonlight -

"I know, it would have been perfect." Kei says, hands reaching to cup the older male's cheeks. "And there are still a lot of time to do it."

Tetsurou kisses his palm, "I just wanted to surprise you. I would love to see you dance with me while Frank Sinatra's song is playing in the background."

He expects Kei to cringe at him, he's been the one overly-romantic between them anyway. He remembers how the younger male told him to stop bringing love letters at work because (it's romantic, he argued) it was stupid.

"That's stupid." Tetsurou snorts, of course it is. "But let's do that."

And he grins, he grins so wide and takes note of the smile that never leaves Kei's lips, and he plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Kei is a temptation he couldn't resist, Kei is a home he could never leave.

Kei might be trying to make him feel better, but he always does it indirectly anyway.

There's a comforting squeeze on his shoulder, and a pinch on his left cheek.

"I love you." Tetsurou says.

Kei smiles. "I know."

"Aren't you supposed to say you love me back?"

Kei grins. "Aren't you supoosed to kiss me now?"


End file.
